degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MeredithPieterse
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MeredithPieterse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 05:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello!!! Hey, Meredith :) It's really nice to make a new friend who has so much in common with me right off the bat. Honestly yeah it is a struggle because I can be really naive and I think it's because I try to see the good in everyone but sometimes it gets the best of me. But it's true like you said I think people do appreciate people like us and it's a really great thing to see. By the way I'm very sorry about losing your mom...I can't even imagine. My dad left our family when I was 5, I still see him once a week but it's never been the same. It's mainly just me and my mom, I have 2 sisters but one is married and the other going to get married and is never home haha so I'm pretty much dependent on my mom. I've learned how to take care of myself though so I guess that's a good thing to have for the future. I still struggle with anxiety and depression but I keep taking it one day at a time cause that's all I really can do. I'm always here for you when you need someone to talk to (: You can always contact me on my Skype, Kik or whatever if you'd like. Ok wow I went on for really long but oh well I'm glad to have a new friend who I can confide in <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:02, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I mean I use talk page (this haha) quite often to talk to people as well as going on the chat if people are on. But yeah I use Skype, Kik, and even Instagram and Twitter to talk to the other users off this site. If you ever get any of them let me know and I'll be sure to tell you my usernames so we can chat there as well :) I know how you feel my best friends in real life aren't always there when I need them so it's really nice to have friendships on here with people who don't judge and what not so yeah I'm glad I can be here to talk to you <3 And omg yeah I don't know how to do it personally but I suggest you talk to Cam (Degrassi Fan) because he makes my signatures for me. I really need to update mine haha I've had this one forever. But yeah just give him a message and I'm sure he'll make you one when he can. He's a super sweet guy ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:13, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Haha I'm sure he'd be happy to help you so don't worry (: and omg sweet!! My username is disneyqueen22 just so you know when I add you ^_^ I'm so happy you decided to join the wiki <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:24, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiii Hi Meredith, my name is Angelique and I'm 17. I was already in the bed sleeping when you joined the wiki since were both in different time zones, so that is why I'm sending you this message. It's always nice to see new people on the wiki. I'm always on the wiki but sometimes I don't let people know that because I don't comment on here that much. Anyways welcome to the wiki<3333!!!!Krazygirl 12:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Krazygirl Hello there Meredith I see you're new to the wiki. Again welcome, I'm Yazzy and I hope you enjoy it here and that we get to know each other. Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 20:52, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hai Hai Meredith!! Omg you are just too precious and you've only been on this wiki for like a day!! It's like you're mean to be here, you just fit in so well. As you know now my name is Kieran but feel free to call me Kieri, either are fine xD I really hope we can become good friends because you come across as such an amazing person and I can already relate to you and share some common ground. I am honeslty so happy that you've chosen to join this wiki ♥ [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Do I look like a normal person? ]] 21:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Well you really are sweet. I'm very much the same as you, I believe that everyone should have a fair chance as well, I think it's a good quality and attitude to have xD I have a short temper at times though lmao (which hinders things) but I'm usually too nice to say anything. Tori is another brilliant person, she's such a sweetheart as well and definitely a good friend to have. I'm glad that you two have been able to talk xD I'm so glad that you feel like you fit in here as that's something myself and others always strive to make people feel. You definitely are valued here already and I look forward to chatting with you more often as time passes xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Do I look like a normal person? ]] 21:41, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I do have Kik! I don't get on there as much as I used to but I'll add you. I saw your kik name a few pages down so I'll find it and add you xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Do I look like a normal person? ]] 22:03, July 3, 2015 (UTC) hello there~ so,I noticed you joined last night and I figured I'd say hello:) you seem very nice and I'd like to get to know you 21:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) 21:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 21:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) so,what do you watch besides Degrassi and PLL?(the latter of which I watch as well haha) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 21:32, July 3, 2015 (UTC) oh I love the 100. Would defintley recommend tbh. Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 21:38, July 3, 2015 (UTC) MER!! I just thought I'd check in with you. :D I made it to Michigan and I'm excited to hit the stadium tomorrow. I'm seeing a baseball game, and even though baseball isn't my preferred sport, I'm still excited to get out and have some fun. :P How have you been enjoying yourself here so far? ♥ I apologize if I have to keep this message short. I'm on mobile and can't type out a long message. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I had a wonderful day and it was so much fun spending the 4th of July in America for the first time ever. (I've been to the states many, many, many times, but I've never gone during Independence Day, so this was a treat to see how all out Americans go on this holiday. :D) Ahh, I actually don't follow baskestball or football that much. Hockey and baseball are my mains. :P I support the Toronto Raptors, though. It's hot af down here and the bus ride to the stadium in Detroit was SO long, but other than that, I had fun. I watched the fireworks down at Waterfront tonight and now I'm exhausted so I'm going to wrap this up. :P I would love to make you a signature. :D I'll be sure to do that when I get back home on Monday! Thank you for giving me all your instructions. That makes my job so much easier. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I just got back from my trip today. I had a blast and now I can't wait for my next vacation in August. :D Did you enjoy the World Cup? I was rooting for Japan, sorry. :P I don't typically keep up, but I was keeping an eye on the score updates. Oh, wow. You grow vegetables? My dad and grandma are HUGE gardeners. What kind of crops and veggies are you growing? Anyways, here's the signature I made you. It's a test. I followed your instructions as given. If you like it, let me know and I'll tell you how to install it. :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for being a day late with this message, but I thought it's better late than never, right? HAPPY BELATED 17TH BIRTHDAY, MER! Even though I have only known you for a very short amount of time, I can already tell that that you have a heart of gold. I feel fortunate that you've already starting getting to know me and taking to time to become friends. I hope that the future is an exciting one for our friendship. Seventeen is a big year and I hope that you had a wonderful birthday, surrounded by family, friends, and loved ones. Someone as sweet as you deserved to have a wonderful day. :D ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! :D Happy Birthday, Meredith!!! :D Even though I've only known you for a short time I already feel so close to you and honestly I'm so happy you joined this wiki. The world needs more people like you my dear <3 I'm so lucky to have found someone who I get along with so well and who agrees with me on things most people don't. You're an absolute treasure and I'm so grateful that I met you. I consider you a very close friend of mine and I hope our friendship continues to grow. I hope you have a wonderful birthday because you totally deserve it. You're the best :D <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 19:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Where have ya been bb? I haven't seen you around in a while. Do you still sign on here? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC)